Let Me Help You
by lightningklass
Summary: Jaehwan punya ide yang mungkin bisa membantu Taekwoon melupakan kesedihannya, tanpa menghilangkan obsesi Taekwoon terhadap Hakyeon. Dan yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan bagi Jaehwan sendiri. / VIXX KEO - KenxLeo / ONESHOT AU NC PWP


**Title** : Let Me Help You

 **Cast** : VIXX - Main!Ken Leo minor!N Ravi

 **Pairing** : Main!Keo Minor!Neo Navi

 **Genre** : romance, hurt/comfort

 **Lenght** : oneshot

 **Rate** : M

 **Warning(s)!** :  
\- _Story_ ini dari awal sampe akhir isinya desahan doang, yang nggak kuat baca, _you better get out! (?)  
_ \- _Genre_ acak adul!  
\- Termasuk PWP!  
\- Bahasa rada _un-appropriate_!  
\- Di beberapa _scene,_ banyakan dialog dari pada narasi!  
\- Tokoh rada OOC terutama Taekwoon!

 **A/N** : _Story_ ini dibuat berdasarkan rasa bosen _author,_ serta hasrat pengen baca Keo _rate m_ yang nggak kesampean, karena memang nggak banyak yang bikin begituan (?).

Yang sejalan sama _author_ (?), _please enjoy the story_! Yang nggak sejalan tapi pengen baca juga, _enjoy the story_ juga deh hehe! (?)

* * *

 **Let Me Help You**

* * *

Jung Taekwoon tak pernah mengharapkan perasaannya akan tersakiti sampai seperti ini. Kalau sebatas menahan cinta yang tak terbalas, mungkin ia masih bisa bertahan. Tapi apa yang ia lihat di sebuah kelas sepulang sekolah itu sudah benar-benar meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Siapa yang tidak tersakiti melihat dua insan saling bercinta dengan hikmatnya, sedang salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang sangat berarti bagimu. Siapa yang tidak tersakiti mendengar suara orang yang dicintai menyerukan nama lain selain dirimu, ketika tubuhnya tengah dijamah oleh orang lain yang ia anggap lebih berarti darimu.

Taekwoon saat itu pula sadar, bahwa dirinya tak sedikit pun berhasil menguasai hati Cha Hakyeon, teman satu angkatan yang sudah ia jadikan tambatan hati sejak duduk di kelas satu SMU. Tapi lagi pula, memang dari awal Taekwoon tahu jelas bahwa lelaki itu hanya memiliki satu orang yang dianggapnya berarti. Kim Wonsik, siswa kelas dua yang menurut kabar adalah teman semasa kecil, serta cinta pertama Hakyeon. Meski tahu begitu, Taekwoon tetap tak pernah menyerah mengejar hati pria berkulit _tan_ itu. Setidaknya sampai hari ini. Hari dimana ia tahu, bahwa tak ada sedikit pun celah yang dapat ia bobol untuk merajai hati seorang Cha Hakyeon.

Taekwoon kini terdiam di kamar asramanya. Teman sekamarnya sedang pergi entah kemana sejak tadi. Tapi Taekwoon tak peduli itu. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Merutuki siapa pun yang bisa ia salahkan. Kim Wonsik, Cha Hakyeon, bahkan Jung Taekwoon, dirinya sendiri.

Bayangan ketika Hakyeon mendesah saat tubuhnya dijamah oleh tangan Wonsik terngiang di kepalanya. Sungguh, Taekwoon ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang melihat wajah itu, menyentuh tubuh itu, dan merasakan lembutnya sepasang bibir itu. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Wonsiklah yang berkesempatan menikmati semua itu, bonus perasaan yang terbalaskan dari Hakyeon.

Sial, membayangkan Hakyeon seperti tadi membuat tubuhnya panas. Terutama bagian bawahnya yang mulai menegang.

"Hakyeon..." Bibir Taekwoon menggumam pelan.

Tangannya perlahan merambat ke bagian depan celananya. Entah sadar atau tidak, jemarinya meraba-raba kejantanannya sendiri yang masih terbungkus celana seragam itu. Matanya tertutup, membayangkan sosok eksotis Hakyeon di depannya. Tak tahan dengan itu saja, Taekwoon mulai membuka _belt_ serta rit celananya. Keduanya tangannya merambat masuk sampai ke balik celana _boxer_ -nya. Sebuah erangan kasar terdengar ketika terjadi kontak antara telapak tangan dan alat vitalnya itu.

"Ngh... Hakyeon..."

Tangan Taekwoon mulai bergerak meraba-raba kejantanannya sendiri. Membayangkan bahwa tangan itu adalah tangan lelaki yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Membayangkan adegan-adegan panas yang ingin ia lakukan bersama Hakyeon. Namun dibaca sesuai keadaan, tentu saja itu semua hanya angan-angan yang tidak mungkin terwujud. Tapi berangan-angan memang satu-satunya yang bisa Taekwoon lakukan saat ini.

Tangannya terus bergerak naik-turun menjamahi penisnya sendiri. Ibu jarinya ia sempatkan untuk bermain dengan ujung batang kerasnya itu. Menambah desir panas yang merekah di sekitar kemaluannya.

"Hakyeon... Aku mencintaimu. Hakyeon..."

Dengan satu sentuhan terakhir, Taekwoon klimaks. Nafasnya tersengal seiring peluh yang sedari tadi menghiasi pelipisnya. Namun kini ada pula cairan lain yang keluar dari matanya. Taekwoon nampaknya tinggal bisa melampiaskan perasaannya lewat air mata. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Hakyeon..." dan mulutnya masih enggan berhenti menyerukan nama itu. Nama yang sudah sangat melekat dalam hatinya.

Sampai sebuah suara lain terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Taekwoon _hyung_..."

Lee Jaehwan, teman sekamar Taekwoon, sekaligus sahabatnya sejak duduk di sekolah dasar.

Taekwoon tak bergeming dari posisinya. Jaehwan tahu yang ada di pikiran Taekwoon saat ini hanya orang itu. Jaehwan tahu perasaan sahabatnya itu pada Hakyeon. Jaehwan juga tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi saat pulang sekolah. Jaehwan tahu betapa sedihnya Taekwoon saat ini. Tapi melihat cara Taekwoon melampiaskan kesedihannya itulah yang lebih menyedihkan bagi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, tak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Mendekati dan menenangkannya, atau kembali menutup pintu dan membiarkan sahabatnya itu sendiri. Opsi pertama Jaehwan ambil sebagai keputusan terakhir . Ia tak ingin hal buruk malah terjadi bila ia meninggalkan Taekwoon sendirian, seperti bunuh diri atau semacamnya.

Pria yang duduk di tahun kedua SMU itu akhirnya tergerak untuk mendekati teman sekamarnya. Perlahan, ia duduk di kasur Taekwoon di samping sang pemilik.

"Taekwoon _hyung_..." Panggil Jaehwan dengan selembut mungkin.

"Pergi, Jaehwan. Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucap Taekwoon dengan nada dingin dan tanpa bergeming dari posisinya.

"Tidak mau..." Balas Jaehwan singkat.

Taekwoon diam-diam menghela nafas pasrah. Memang ia tak pernah berhasil mengusir Jaehwan. Itu salah satu alasan mereka menjadi sahabat, dan bertahan selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Taekwoon tidak pernah berhasil menolak kemauan Jaehwan. Maka apa pun yang Jaehwan tak mau, Ia juga tak bisa memaksa. Termasuk untuk menjauh darinya sebentar saja.

" _Hyung_... Aku tahu apa yang terjadi." Taekwoon tak merespon karena tahu setelah ini Jaehwan pasti akan langsung melanjutkan kalimatnya panjang lebar. "Bukan aku bermaksud ikut campur. Tapi aku melihat apa yang kau lihat setelah bel pulang sekolah tadi. Tadi aku mencarimu, lalu kutemukan kau di depan kelas Hakyeon _sunbae_. Saat aku mau memanggilmu, kau tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Dan setelah itu aku tak sengaja melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kelas itu. Hakyeon _sunbae_ dan Kim Wonsik..."

Jaehwan bersumpah mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika ia sadari tubuh Taekwoon berguncang hebat. Pria berhidung mancung itu tahu kesalahannya karena menyebut dua nama yang ia yakini paling tak ingin Taekwoon dengar saat ini. Jaehwan menggigit bibir bawahnya lagi. Lagi-lagi ia bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Keadaan kamar pun hening beberapa menit. Sampai suara tangis Taekwoon terdengar mereda. Dan berganti dengan sebuah tanya dari pria bermarga Jung itu.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

Jaehwan tak langsung menjawab. Masih memikirkan apa yang ia bisa bantu untuk Taekwoon.

"Aku... Ingin membantumu, _hyung_..."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Keadaan kembali hening. Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan yang kelihatan bimbang dengan tatapan tajam. Ditatap seperti itu, justru membuat Jaehwan makin tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan ini. Ya, Jaehwan punya ide yang mungkin bisa membantu Taekwoon melupakan kesedihannya, tanpa menghilangkan obsesi Taekwoon terhadap Hakyeon. Dan yang mungkin bisa menguntungkan bagi Jaehwan sendiri.

Jaehwan akhirnya memantapkan dirinya dengan sebuah helaan nafas. Kemudian ia berdiri dari duduknya. Taekwoon hanya menatap punggung kecil Jaehwan dari belakang. Ia tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang tengah dilakukan sahabatnya itu ketika ia melepas jas almamaternya. Taekwoon makin tak mengerti ketika Jaehwan tiba-tiba membuka kemeja putihnya, dan memperlihatkan kulit punggungnya yang putih mulus pada sang kakak kelas. Taekwoon terbelalak ketika Jaehwan berbalik. Wajah anak itu merah dan terlihat tidak nyaman. Tangannya gemetar seolah ingin menutupi tubuhnya sendiri, namun ia paksa untuk tetap diam.

"Jaehwan, apa yang kau lakukan?" Jaehwan tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mendudukkan diri di pangkuan Taekwoon. Taekwoon kaget bukan kepalang ketika Jaehwan mulai melonggarkan dasi yang masih melingkar di lehernya, kemudian Jaehwan melepaskan setiap kancing yang ada pada jas almamater dan kemeja Taekwoon. Jaehwan menenggak ludahnya sendiri melihat tubuh atletis Taekwoon tepat di hadapannya. Jaehwan hendak menarik kemeja serta jas itu bersamaan, namun Taekwoon menahan kedua tangannya dengan satu genggaman tangan. "Jaehwan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Jaehwan mengangkat pandangannya pada wajah Taekwoon. Kentara jelas _hyung_ -nya itu mulai emosi dengan perlakuannya. Nyali Jaehwan makin ciut. Tapi ia tetap ingin melakukannya.

"A- aku ingin membantumu, _hyung_..." Jawab Jaehwan agak ragu.

"Dengan cara ini?!" Jaehwan mengangguk ragu, kemudian menunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar ketika mendengar Taekwoon membentak. Bagi Jaehwan, Taekwoon memang sangat menyeramkan ketika marah. Taekwoon yang melihat reaksi ketakutan Jaehwan itu menghela nafas, "Maaf, Jae. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini denganmu."

Jaehwan dengan cepat mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Karena aku bukan Hakyeon _sunbae_?" Taekwoon membuang pandang dari Jaehwan. Ia sudah tahu itu, kenapa masih harus bertanya? "Kalau memang itu alasannya-"

Jaehwan tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, namun ia jelaskan dengan perlakuan. Ditariknya dasi Taekwoon dan mengangkatnya di depan wajah tampan itu. "Kita gunakan ini."

Taekwoon mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu, _hyung_? Proporsi tubuhku dan tubuh Hakyeon _sunbae_ nyaris persis. Jadi kalau kau tak melihat siapa yang ada di hadapanmu, kau tak akan tahu siapa orang yang sedang kau sentuh. Sisanya, terserah kau mau membayangkan dengan siapa kau lakukan ini. Kau bisa membayangkan aku sebagai Hakyeon _sunbae_. Bayangkan kau menyentuhnya, bayangkan kau menjamahnya, bayangkan kalian tengah bercinta seolah dia membalas perasaan cintamu. Jangan pedulikan aku. Anggap aku tak ada. Yang ada hanya kau dan Hakyeon _sunbae_." Jelas Jaehwan dengan susah payah agar suaranya tak terdengar ragu. Meski dalam hatinya, ia tersakiti dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"Kau... Akan membantuku dengan cara itu?" Jaehwan mengangguk. "Tapi suaramu dan Hakyeon jauh berbeda. Aku akan dengan mudah tahu bahwa kau lah yang sedang bersamaku."

"Aku tak akan bersuara sedikit pun." Ucapan Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon terkejut. Yang benar saja! Melakukan seks tanpa bersuara sama saja menyiksa diri sendiri.

"Mustahil, Jaehwan."

"Aku bisa melakukannya!" Jaehwan mencengkram kerah kemeja Taekwoon, dan menatapnya sedalam mungkin. "Percaya padaku, _hyung_. Aku ingin membantumu. Aku tahu rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Aku tahu itu sakit sekali."

Taekwoon menatap manik Jaehwan. Ia menemukan kesungguhan di sana. Ya, Taekwoon kenal Jaehwan sejak kecil. Jaehwan adalah anak paling baik yang pernah Taekwoon kenal. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapa pun merasakan pahit yang ia rasakan. Dan sekali lagi, Taekwoon tak bisa menolak apa pun permintaan sahabatnya itu.

"Baiklah... Kalau kau memang berniat membantuku." Ujar Taekwoon. Itu mengulas senyum di wajah Jaehwan. Dan senyum Jaehwan itu membuat Taekwoon ikut tersenyum. Bagi Taekwoon, senyum Jaehwan terlalu manis untuk diabaikan.

"Dan satu lagi. Sebaiknya kita tidak berciuman. Karena bibirku sama sekali berbeda dengan Hakyeon _sunbae_." Taekwoon hanya mengangguk setuju.

Jaehwan akhirnya mengangkat dasi Taekwoon yang ada di tangannya, melingkarkannya di mata Taekwoon dan membuat simpul di belakang kepalanya. Setelah yakin ikatan itu kencang, Jaehwan kembali mengurusi pakaian Taekwoon. Dilepasnya kemeja dan jas yang sudah tak terkancing itu dari tubuh besarnya. Wajah Jaehwan kembali merona melihat betapa sempurnanya tubuh pria di hadapannya ini. Ia menghela nafas, mencoba membuat dirinya tenang dan tidak gegabah. Ingat, semua ini ia lakukan demi sahabatnya.

Jaehwan kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Taekwoon. Ia berbisik sekecil mungkin sehingga tak jelas bahwa itu adalah suara seorang Lee Jaehwan.

"Perlakukan aku seperti apa pun yang kau mau. Aku Cha Hakyeon, akan melakukan apa pun untukmu, Taekwoon."

"Ha- Hakyeon-ah..."

Sedetik kemudian, Jaehwan merasakan bibir Taekwoon sudah bermain di bahunya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan serta bekas gigitan. Tak hanya bahu, aktivitas itu Taekwoon lakukan dari leher sampai ke dada Jaehwan. Tangan Taekwoon menjamah bagian dada, pinggang dan punggung Jaehwan-yang ia bayangkan sebagai Hakyeon. Jaehwan mulai merasakan desir panas di setiap bagian kulit yang Taekwoon sentuh. Desahan hampir keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi ia tak mungkin mengingkari janji. Digigitnya bibir bawah agar suara desahan itu tidak keluar.

"Mnnn..."

"Hakyeon..." mendengar nama itu keluar dari mulut Taekwoon, Jaehwan rasanya ingin langsung pergi. Tapi tidak boleh. Jaehwan yang menawarkan 'jasa' ini, ia tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Lagi pula ini baru awal.

Merasakan tangan Taekwoon kini mulai bermain dengan _nipples_ -nya, Jaehwan langsung membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Taekwoon. Menahan suara desahannya di sana. Tapi Taekwoon kembali mendorong tubuh Jaehwan sedikit, demi melancarkan aksi mengulum _nipple_ itu. Jaehwan kini tak punya pilihan lain selain menyalurkan rasa kenikmatannya itu pada rambut Taekwoon. Giginya kembali mengginggit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Tak puas hanya dengan tubuh bagian atas, Taekwoon mulai membuka _belt_ serta rit celana pria yang duduk di pangkuannya itu. Tangannya mulai merogoh masuk ke balik _boxer_ di hadapannya. Tangannya kembali bertemu dengan sebuah alat vital yang mengeras, tapi kini bukan miliknya. Milik Cha Hakyeon, orang yang ia bayangkan tengah ia jamahi saat ini.

"Hakyeon-ah..."

"Hhmmmphh..." Jaehwan masih menahan suaranya agar tak keluar. Benar, rasanya seperti menyiksa diri sendiri. Tapi Jaehwan tak punya pilihan lain. Paling tidak, ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditelusuri oleh Taekwoon. Ya, ini memang sedikit menguntungkan baginya.

"Hakyeon... Lakukan yang sama pada milikku."

Taekwoon menarik tangan Jaehwan agar menyentuh kancing celananya. Jaehwan dengan sigap membuka kancing dan rit di sana, kemudian menarik _boxer_ Taekwoon hingga batang besar dan keras milik sahabatnya itu bebas. Jaehwan menelan ludahnya, selagi tangannya mulai bergerak memainkan penis Taekwoon. Namun baru sebentar, Taekwoon menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak dengan tanganmu." Tangan Taekwoon yang satu lagi meraba wajah Jaehwan, hingga akhirnya ibu jarinya berhasil menyentuh apa yang ia cari. Sepasang benda empuk. "Gunakan mulutmu, Hakyeon."

Dengan tangan Taekwoon di wajah itu, ia dapat merasakan lawan mainnya itu mengangguk. Kemudian Jaehwan mulai membungkuk dan menggenggam bagian dasar penis tegang itu. Dengan agak ragu, dimasukkannya batang keras itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmmphh..." Jaehwan dapat merasakan ujung kenjatanan Taekwoon itu menyentuh pangkal tenggorakannya. Sakit, tapi nikmat pikirnya.

Jaehwan menggerakkan kepalanya agar lebih mudah membasahi alat yang nantinya akan menjamahi tubuh bagian dalamnya. Taekwoon menggenggam rambut legam Jaehwan dan membantu Jaehwan menaik-turunkan kepalanya, sedangkan pinggangnya sendiri ia naik-turunkan berlawanan arah dengan pergerakan Jaehwan.

"Nghh... Ah, Hakyeon..."

Hakyeon, Hakyeon, Hakyeon... Jaehwan mulai risih mendengar nama itu. Ia tak tahan lagi. Ia harus cepat mengakhiri 'layanan jasa'nya ini, atau hatinya akan remuk di tengah aktivitas kotor ini.

Jaehwan akhirnya bangkit dari posisi menunggingnya. Dilepasnya celana seragam serta _boxer_ yang sejak tadi masih membungkus pahanya, kemudian kembali memposisikan tubuhnya dipangkuan Taekwoon. Jaehwan mulai menggenggam batang milik Taekwoon dan mengarahkannya ke lubangnya. Tapi Taekwoon seperti tak ingin permainan ini cepat berakhir. Didorongnya pinggang ramping di atas kemaluannya itu agar menjauh sedikit. Kemudian kepalanya terbenam kembali di perpotongan leher Jaehwan. Kembali ia menjilati dan mengisap kulit mulus itu.

"Mmhh... Hakyeon."

Tidak, jangan sebut nama itu terus! Benak Jaehwan. Tangannya mendorong kepala Taekwoon agar menjauh dari lehernya. Tapi seolah tertarik magnet kuat, Taekwoon tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Nghh... Mmmphhh..." Jaehwan terus menahan desahannya ketika ia rasakan benda keras dan tegang milik Taekwoon tak sengaja menggesek daerah dekat lubangnya. Menyadari itu, Taekwoon malah dengan sengaja menggesekkan penisnya berkali-kali, membuat Jaehwan makin tak sabar. Gigitannya pada bibir tebalnya itu menguat, dan akhirnya menghadirkan darah di sana.

"Hakyeon, mmhh... Aku mencintaimu... Hakyeon..."

 _Shit!_ Jaehwan menyerah pada niat awalnya sendiri. Ia sudah tak tahan mendengar nama itu.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Jaehwan mendorong bahu lebar Taekwoon itu. Bahkan ia berhasil menahan Taekwoon dengan posisi berbaring di kasur. Tanpa membiarkan Taekwoon protes apa pun, Jaehwan dengan cepat mencium bibir Taekwoon. Berharap dengan itu, pria pecinta sepak bola ini bisa berhenti menyebutkan nama yang paling tak ingin ia dengar.

Di sisi lain, Taekwoon terkejut. Bukankah tadi ada perjanjian untuk tidak berciuman? Lalu kenapa malah... Tunggu! Aroma amis apa yang menyentuh lidahnya itu? Ini... Darah?

"Mhh... Tunggu, Hak-"

Taekwoon hendak menodorong tubuh kecil yang berada di atasnya itu. Namun tiba-tiba ia rasakan ujung penisnya terasa hangat. Seperti baru saja memasuki benda sempit. Taekwoon terdiam sebentar, sampai bibir yang masih menempel pada bibirnya itu mengeluarkan desahan hebat.

"Nghh... Ahh!"

Taekwoon tersadar. Itu Jaehwan. Pria yang sejak tadi ia jamahi itu Jaehwan. Tidak, Taekwoon tak mau menyakiti Jaehwan. Apa lagi, ia belum mempersiapkan lubang Jaehwan sebelumnya.

"Tunggu!"

Taekwoon akhirnya mendorong tubuh di atasnya itu dengan paksa, dan mengakibatkan Jaehwan jatuh ke sisi kasur yang lain. Taekwoon mendudukkan dirinya di sisi kasur, kemudian dengan cepat ia lepas ikatan dasi yang sejak tadi menutupi matanya itu.

"Taek- Taekwoon _hyung_. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Jaehwan panik. Pikirnya, yang membuat Taekwoon menghentikan aktivitas mereka itu adalah suara desahan yang tadi tak sengaja keluar dari mulutnya. Sial, dia yang berjanji, dia pula yang mengingkari. "Tae- Taekwoon _hyung_ -"

Jaehwan hendak menjelaskan lagi, namun tiba-tiba Taekwoon menoleh dan menatapnya. Jaehwan menutup matanya kuat, takut Taekwoon mulai menyemprotinya dengan omelan masalah pengingkaran janji Jaehwan tadi. Tapi rupanya dugaannya salah. Jaehwan tak jua mendengar suara teriakkan Taekwoon. Justru ia merasakan kelembutan ibu jari Taekwoon di bibirnya. Perlahan, Jaehwan membuka mata. Ia mendapati Taekwoon menatap bibirnya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Jaehwan. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya." lirih Taekwoon. Jaehwan hanya bisa menatap _hyung_ -nya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya ' _kenapa_?'. Sedang ibu jari Taekwoon kini bergerak mengusap darah yang ada di bibir Jaehwan. Rasanya lembut sekali. "Aku tak mau menyakitimu."

Jaehwan terkejut. Jadi Taekwoon menghentikan itu tadi karena darah ini? _Shit_ , dasar bodoh! Rupanya kelakuan Jaehwan mencium Taekwoon tadi memang sebuah kesalahan besar. Ah, Jaehwan benar-benar menyesal.

" _Hyu- hyung_! Aku minta maaf karena mengingkari janjiku sendiri! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

"Tidak, Jaehwan. Ini memang bukan salahmu." Taekwoon kembali menunduk menatap lantai. "Maaf, Jaehwan. Aku tak bisa melakukan ini denganmu."

"Kenapa? Karena aku bukan Hakyeon _sunbae_?" Apa ini _deja vu_? Bukankah Jaehwan menanyakan hal yang sama sebelum mereka melakukan itu semua tadi? Tapi kenapa nadanya berbeda?

Taekwoon kembali menoleh. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat mata Jaehwan merah dan berair. Pipinya pula sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Jaehwan?"

"Apa di otakmu itu benar-benar hanya ada Hakyeon seorang? Apa kau tak bisa melakukannya meski aku sudah membiarkanmu menyebut namanya berkali-kali? Meski aku sudah membiarkanmu membuat hatiku remuk?!"

Mata Taekwoon membulat lebar mendapati tingkah Jaehwan ini. Ditambah kata-kata Jaehwan yang membuatnya tak mengerti.

"Jaehwan..."

"Aku tahu ini salahku. Salahku menawarkan ide ini padamu. Aku tahu aku bodoh, karena seharusnya dari awal aku tahu jadinya akan seperti ini. Tapi aku melakukan ini untukmu, _hyung_! Aku hanya ingin melakukan ini denganmu, meski yang ada di otak dan hatimu itu bukan diriku. Untuk sekali saja, aku ingin... Aku ingin seperti Hakyeon yang bisa dengan mudah menguasai hatimu..." Suara Jaehwan melemah, terganti oleh isak tangis yang makin makin terdengar kencang.

Taekwoon tak yakin apa yang didengarnya barusan. Mulutnya terbuka, tapi tak ada kata apa pun yang bisa ia suarakan.

"Aku... Ingin tahu rasanya dicintai setengah mati olehmu. Aku ingin tahu rasanya menempati singgasana di hatimu. Tapi sekeras apa pun aku mencoba, aku tak pernah bisa menendang Hakyeon pergi dari sana." Jaehwan menarik nafas panjang, kemudian menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum pahit. Bagi Taekwoon, itu senyuman paling tidak manis yang pernah ia dapatkan dari Jaehwan. "Dan akhirnya aku merelakan, meski perasaan ini tetap tak bisa pergi. Perasaan yang menginginkan kau mengganggapku sebagai seseorang yang paling berarti."

Jaehwan menunduk. Ia kemudian bangun dari posisinya, dan turun dari kasur. Dikumpulkannya setiap potongan seragam yang tadi ia tanggalkan.

"Kurasa memang hanya dalam hal ini aku tak bisa memaksamu, _hyung_. Ya sudahlah. Aku memang tak akan bisa membuatmu lupa akan Hakyeon _sunbae_ , yang kenyataannya sudah memiliki kekasih itu. Jadi kalau memang kau pikir terus menyimpan perasaanmu padanya itu adalah yang terbaik, silakan saja."

Jaehwan hendak melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Tapi belum sempat bergerak sedikit pun, lengan jenjang Taekwoon berhasil menarik tangan Jaehwan. Seluruh lembar pakaian yang tadi sudah Jaehwan kumpulkan kembali berserakan di lantai. Sedangkan Jaehwan sendiri kembali berada di pangkuan Taekwoon.

" _Hyu- hyung_..."

"Kau tak mengerti, Jaehwan."

"Apa yang menurutmu tidak kumengerti, _hyung_?"

"Kau tidak mengerti kenapa aku menghentikan apa yang kita lakukan tadi."

Jaehwan mengangkat alisnya. "Oh, tentu itu karena kesalahanku yang mengingkari perjanjian untuk tidak menciummu. Tapi aku melanggar, dan sialnya di bibirku ada darah akibat menahan suaraku yang juga jadi perjanjian awal kita. Parahnya aku juga melanggar perjanjian yang itu, dan membuatmu sadar bahwa yang sedang melakukan seks denganmu adalah Lee Jaehwan, sahabatmu. Bukan Cha Hakyeon, orang yang paling kau cintai. Itu semua kesalahanku secara keseluruhan."

"Kau salah."

"Apa?"

Taekwoon menundukkan kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di bahu Jaehwan. Ia menghela nafas, sembari menarik pinggang Jaehwan ke dalam pelukan yang erat. Mengetahui itu, Jaehwan merona. Lengan jenjang Taekwoon terasa seolah bisa melindunginya dari segala macam marah bahaya. Sayangnya, Jaehwan tak akan pernah memiliki kedua lengan ini. Begitu pikirnya.

"Kau salah, Jaehwan." Taekwoon kembali bersuara. "Dari awal ini semua sudah kesalahanku."

"Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

"Aku memang mencintai Hakyeon, tapi aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya. Aku hafal setiap lekuk tubuhmu, aku tahu aroma tubuhmu, aku paham caramu bergerak. Bahkan aku bisa membedakan deru nafasmu dengan milik orang lain. Tapi mendengar tawaranmu tadi, aku menutup hatiku dari semua kenyataan itu. Kukira dengan menutup mata, dengan membiarkanmu menahan suara, dengan membayangkan Hakyeon yang ada di hadapanku, semua itu akan berhasil sesuai yang kau katakan tadi. Tapi rupanya itu sia-sia. Seberapa keras pun aku mencoba membayangkan wajah Hakyeon, dan berapa kali pun aku menyebut namanya, aku tetap tahu bahwa seorang Lee Jaehwan sedang tersiksa di balik mataku yang tertutup."

Sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun mengenal Taekwoon, Jaehwan yakin ini pertama kalinya sahabatnya itu membicarakan hal tetang dirinya sepanjang itu. Wajah Jaehwan memanas ketika tiba-tiba ia rasakan sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di bahunya.

" _Hyu- hyung_!" Jaehwan mendorong bahu Taekwoon menjauh.

Taekwoon kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan sebuah senyuman pada Jaehwan yang membuat adik kelasnya itu merah tak karuan.

"Dan itu semua membuatku sadar. Meski sebagai sahabat, tapi dirimu melekat lebih kuat di hati dan otakku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa pun tentangnya. Tapi aku hafal semua tentang dirimu di luar kepala."

"Taekwoon _hyung_..."

Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon yang kini menggenggam tangan kanannya, membawanya mendekat dengan bibirnya. Dikecupnya punggung tangan Jaehwan dengan lembut sekaligus menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh Jaehwan.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa membalas perasaanmu sekarang, Jaehwan. Aku masih butuh meyakinkan diriku dan melupakan Hakyeon sepenuhnya, sebelum aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak mau bila suatu saat nanti aku malah menyakitimu karena dia." Kini tangan Taekwoon yang tak digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Jaehwan itu meraih pipinya dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Sekaligus menghapus jejak air mata yang mulai kering di sana. Ditariknya perlahan kepala Jaehwan hingga kening dan ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. "Kita ulang semuanya, Jaehwan. Tapi kali ini, tanpa ada apa pun. Tanpa penutup mata, tanpa Hakyeon, tanpa perjanjian-perjanjian konyol itu. Hanya kau dan aku."

" _Hyung_..."

Air mata kembali menghujam keluar dari manik Jaehwan. Ia tak menyangka kata-kata manis itu bisa Taekwoon berikan padanya. Bahkan Taekwoon memintanya untuk menunggu sampai Ia bisa melupakan Hakyeon. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan Taekwoon membalas perasaannya? Ya. Dan Jaehwan merasa sangat bahagia dengan kenyataan itu.

Jaehwan kemudian memajukan tubuhnya dan mengecup bibir Taekwoon. Lengannya memeluk leher pria yang sudah lama ia cintai itu.

"Terima kasih, Taekwoon _hyung_." Jaehwan mengecup bibir Taekwoon lagi.

"Aku juga berterima kasih, Jae. Kau membuatku sadar bahwa masih ada banyak cara untuk melupakan Hakyeon-"

"Sst..." Jaehwan menghentikan kalimat Taekwoon dengan jari telunjuk di bibir tipis itu. Sedangkan bibir tebalnya sendiri mengerucut lucu. "Tadi kau bilang, kali ini hanya ada kau dan aku. Tanpa Hakyeon..."

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya terkekeh. "Ya. Maafkan aku..."

Dengan itu, Taekwoon mencium bibir Jaehwan dengan lembut.

Pria bermarga Lee itu menutup matanya. Ini yang Jaehwan mau. Ini yang Jaehwan selalu harapkan. Taekwoon menciumnya dengan mengetahui siapa yang tengah ia cium itu. Lembut. Bibir Taekwoon lembut. Jaehwan akan menandai hari ini sebagai hari yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan.

Tak lama, ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi lumatan. Taekwoon yang pertama kali melumat bibir bawah Jaehwan, membuat anak itu melenguh kenikmatan. Taekwoon mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Jaehwan. Mengeksplorasi setiap milimeter dinding mulut pria itu. Hingga akhirnya lidah mereka bertemu. Kedua benda kenyal itu saling bermain, mencoba mendominasi satu sama lain. Tapi rupanya Taekwoon lah yang menang. Taekwoon mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang kecil Jaehwan, sedang pria di atas pangkuannya itu memeluk lehernya lebih erat. Dengan itu, tubuh bagian depan mereka sudah tak berjarak satu cm pun.

Bermenit-menit keduanya dalam keadaan demikian, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi peperangan lidah itu. Tak satu pun dari mereka ingin mati kehabisan udara saat sedang melakukan kegiatan intim ini. Nafas tersengal dapat terdengar dari keduanya. Melihat keadaan Jaehwan, sepertinya ia butuh waktu untuk melanjutkan ke tingkat selanjutnya. Berbeda dengan Taekwoon yang saat itu juga mulai tertarik untuk kembali menyesap kulit Jaehwan. Diciuminya kulit tubuh Jaehwan yang bisa ia jangkau. Leher, pundak, dada, perut. Ia kembali meninggalkan beberapa jejak di kulit putih mulus Jaehwan. Tak lupa ia cicipi kembali _nipples_ Jaehwan yang kembali mengeras.

"Ahh..." Jaehwan mendesah ringan ketika dirasakan barang kemaluannya itu tak sengaja tersentuh oleh tangan Taekwoon.

"Oh, aku belum merasakan ini..." Taekwoon dengan jahil mencubit ujung penis Jaehwan.

"Mmmh... Lakukan, _hyung_."

Hanya dengan perintah itu, Taekwoon langsung mendorong bahu Jaehwan hingga anak itu berbaring di kasur. Pria yang duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMU itu menyempatkan beberapa kecupan di paha mulus Jaehwan, membuat adik kelasnya itu merasakan desir nikmat dari sana. Kemudian tanpa tunggu lama, Taekwoon meraup kejantanan Jaehwan yang sudah memerah dan tegang.

"Mmmhh... _Hyung_..." Jaehwan melenguh kenikmatan ketika Taekwoon mengulum batangannya dengan cepat.

Setelah beberapa lama, Jaehwan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya. Beberapa tak sengaja tertelan oleh Taekwoon, beberapa menetes keluar dari mulutnya. Jaehwan memperhatikan _hyung_ -nya itu menyapu bersih cairan putih itu dari wajahnya. Sedang wajah Jaehwan sendiri memerah padam.

" _Hyung_..."

"Ya? Kau mau mencobanya juga, Jaehwan?"

"A- apa-mpphh!" Belum selesai Jaehwan berkata, Taekwoon kembali mencium bibir Jaehwan. Rupanya cairan sperma Jaehwan masih tersimpan di lidahnya, dan itu ia berikan pada sang pemilik dari mulut ke mulut.

Mata Jaehwan tertutup merasakan lidah Taekwoon seolah mengolesi cairan kental itu di setiap sudut mulutnya. Rasanya nikmat, ditambah sedikit aroma amis. Tapi Jaehwan tetap menikmatinya.

Tak lama, Taekwoon melepas ciumannya. Ditatapnya mata Jaehwan yang sudah sayu. Taekwoon tersenyum melihat itu. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya sembari menarik Jaehwan, sehingga kini posisi berbalik. Jaehwan menghadap kejantanan Taekwoon dengan tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Kau mau melakukannya untukku juga, kan?"

Jaehwan mengangguk. "Tapi _hyung_ , ini mengganggu."

Jaehwan menarik paksa celana seragam yang rupanya sejak tadi masih membungkus kaki jenjang Taekwoon. Melihat Jaehwan sedikit kesulitan melepas celana itu, Taekwoon terkekeh. Ekspresi Jaehwan yang kesal karena celana itu seperti tak mau lepas dari sang pemilik terlihat sangat lucu. Taekwoon pun akhirnya berbaik hati untuk melepas celana itu sendiri. Setelah celana itu terlempar entah ke sudut ruangan yang mana, Jaehwan tak buang-buang waktu. Ia kembali menungging dan langsung memasukkan penis yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ahh..." desahan Taekwoon terdengar ketika Jaehwan memainkan lidah di sepanjang sisi bawah batang milik Taekwoon.

Jaehwan terus membasahi penis Taekwoon. Ia tak ingin merasa sakit ketika benda itu memasukinya nanti. Di sisi lain, Taekwoon dapat merasakan sesuatu hampir keluar dari sana. Dan ia tak mau. Ia hanya mau keluar ketika ia sudah menjamahi tubuh Jaehwan seluruhnya.

"Jaehwanhh... Cukup." Taekwoon mendorong Jaehwan, membuat anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa. Taekwoon kembali terkekeh. "Maaf. Tapi aku tak mau klimaks sebelum memasukimu."

 _Blush_! Jaehwan kembali memerah padam mendengar kalimat Taekwoon.

"Ka- kalau begitu biar aku saja..." Dengan menunduk malu, Jaehwan beranjak hendak memposisikan bokongnya di atas penis Taekwoon. Tapi rupanya ia lengah, dan tanpa disadari, Taekwoon sudah memutar tubuhnya hingga Jaehwan kini dalam keadaan bertumpu pada lutut dan tangannya, serta membelakangi Taekwoon. " _Hyu- hyung_!"

Taekwoon merangkak dan meniban tubuh Jaehwan.

"Bersabarlah, Jae. Aku tak mau langsung memasukimu begitu saja. Aku harus mempersiapkanmu terlebih dahulu." bisiknya sambil meremas bongkahan bokong Jaehwan.

"Nghh, _hyung_ ~"

Jaehwan mengeratkan pejaman matanya, tahu rasa perih yang akan terjadi bila Taekwoon memasukkan jari-jarinya ke tempat itu. Tapi rupanya, bukan rasa perih yang merasukinya lebih dulu. Namun rasa yang sedikit lebih nikmat, dari benda yang basah dan kenyal. Sial, benda apa itu? Jaehwan membulatkan matanya, menyadari benda apa yang kini memasuki lubang sempitnya itu.

" _Hyu- hyung_!" Jaehwan memutar kepalanya, dan melihat wajah Taekwoon tepat berada dibalik bokongnya.

Ya, benda yang sekarang tengah membasahi lubang Jaehwan adalah lidah Taekwoon.

Taekwoon tak mempedulikan protes dari Jaehwan. Ia terus menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam sana. Membasahi setiap dinding Jaehwan untuk mengurangi rasa perih saat jari-jari mau pun penisnya masuk ke sana nanti. Ya, seperti pelumas.

"Nghh... Ahh, Taek- Taekwoon _hyung_... Ohh." Jaehwan terus mengerang kenikmatan sampai tangannya terasa lemas, dan akhirnya Jaehwan jatuh dan mengganti tumpuan depan hanya dengan dadanya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Taekwoon mengeluarkan lidahnya dari lubang itu. Melihat posisi Jaehwan yang kini membuatnya dapat lebih jelas melihat bagian bawah Jaehwan, Taekwoon menyeringai. Ia kembali mendekati alat pendengar Jaehwan, dan dengan jahil berbisik.

"Posisi yang bagus, Jae. Kau terlihat lebih seksi seperti ini."

" _Hyung_!" protes Jaehwan dengan wajah merahnya, kembali membuat Taekwoon terkekeh jahil.

"Sekarang aku akan mempersiapkan lubang kecilmu ini."

"Nghh..." Jaehwan melenguh ketika ia rasakan salah satu jari jenjang Taekwoon menyentuh lubangnya. Detik selanjutnya, jari itu tertelan oleh lubang Jaehwan secara utuh. "Ngaahh!"

"Sakit?" Jaehwan hanya mengangguk. "Maaf. Aku akan mencoba lebih lembut..."

Taekwoon menggerakkan satu jari itu keluar masuk dengan hati-hati, tak mau menyakiti Jaehwan. Setelah beberapa kali, Jaehwan meminta lebih.

"Nghhh... La- lagi, _hyung_... Masukkan yang lain- Ahhh!"

Kali ini, Taekwoon tak bermain dengan lembut. Ia memasukkan kedua jari lainnya dengan kasar. Dan dengan cepat menggerakkan ketiganya di dalam sana. Mencoba mencari titik yang tepat.

"AH _HYUNG_!" Jaehwan menjerit ketika ujung jari Taekwoon dengan tepat menusuk titik prostatnya. Tangannya meremas sprei putih di dekatnya, menyalurkan rasa sakit dan rasa nikmatnya pada genggamannya itu.

"Disini rupanya." Taekwoon melebarkan lubang Jaehwan dengan dua jari, sedang yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk menekan titik itu berkali-kali.

"Ah~ Taek nghh... woon _hyunghhh_..." Desahan Jaehwan makin tak beraturan.

Baginya, ini jauh lebih nikmat ketimbang saat ia bermastrubasi dan menggunakan jari-jarinya sendiri untuk memuaskan lubangnya. Jari-jarinya sendiri tak bisa dibandingkan dengan jari-jari Taekwoon yang panjang dan lentik, serta bekerja lebih baik di bawah sana.

"Nghh... Jarimu sangat nikmat, _hyung_. Ahh.. Jauh lebih nikmat dari jariku sendiri ah ah!" Ungkap Jaehwan, entah sadar atau tidak.

"Oh, Kau sering menggunakan jarimu sendiri untuk ini?" Taekwoon mendapat sebuah anggukan beserta sebuah erangan panjang akibat jarinya yang lagi-lagi menekan prostat itu dengan kuat. Taekwoon menyeringai. "Apa kau bermastrubasi dengan membayangkanku yang melakukannya?"

"Te- tentu saja! Ah, ah! Memang kau pikir siapa lagi? Ah!"

" _Shit_ , Jaehwan-ahh..." Taekwoon hanya mempercepat gerakan jarinya yang keluar-masuk lubang itu.

"Ah, ah... _Hyung_... Cukup! Nghh... Aku mau... pe- penismu mnnhh."

Kini giliran Taekwoon yang pipinya memanas. Sial, dari mana Jaehwan belajar jadi ero begini?

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

Taekwoon mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari lubang Jaehwan yang sudah basah, dan menempatkan penisnya yang sudah sangat tegang di hadapan lubang yang berkedut itu.

"Siap, Jae?"

"Tu-tunggu, _hyung_!" Tangan Jaehwan terulur ke belakang untuk menghentikan pergerakan pria yang sudah sangat siap itu.

"Ada apa?"

Taekwoon memasang wajah kebingungan. Kemudian ia dikagetkan oleh Jaehwan yang dengan cepat membalik posisi mereka, kembali ke posisi awal. Taekwoon terduduk di kasur, dengan Jaehwan yang duduk di pangkuannya. Pria yang lebih tua itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tak percaya.

"Aku ingin 'menunggangimu', _hyung_." Ucap Jaehwan dengan mata yang sudah sayu dan nada manja.

Taekwoon menenggak air liurnya sendiri. Ia baru tahu kalau sahabatnya ini bisa jadi se- _slut_ ini. Kenapa tidak dari dulu ia minta bantuan Jaehwan untuk sekedar menghilangkan hasrat seksnya? Pasti karena ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan perasaannya pada Hakyeon. Ah, lagi pula meminta demikian pada Jaehwan hanya akan membuat anak ini tersakiti.

" _Hyung_?" Taekwoon dibangunkan dari lamunannya oleh sebuah kecupan di pipi dari Jaehwan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ya. Kau... mau apa tadi?" Jujur, Taekwoon ingin sekali lagi mendengar Jaehwan meminta dengan nada ini.

Namun kali ini Jaehwan justru memasang wajah datar dan kesalnya. Ia pun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Taekwoon, yang secara otomatis membuat penis Taekwoon bergesekan secara langsung dengan lubang Jaehwan. Jaehwan sendiri tak menyangka gesekan itu akan menciptakan sensasi yang senikmat ini. Selagi Taekwoon menegang karena perlakuan Jaehwan, anak itu justru mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Taekwoon.

"Nghh... Aku ingin, ah... 'menunggangi'... adikmu itu... Ah! _Hyunghhh_..."

 _Shit_! Ini terlalu ero!

Taekwoon yang sudah tak tahan dengan perlakuan Jaehwan yang seolah menggoda, langsung mencengkram pinggang kecil itu. Dengan cepat, Taekwoon mengarahkan lubang Jaehwan tepat di atas kejantanannya. Kemudian ditariknya turun tubuh Jaehwan, hingga milik Taekwoon itu tertancap sedalam mungkin dalam lubang Jaehwan yang rupanya masih sempit itu.

"Aaaahhh!" Jaehwan menjerit merasakan penis Taekwoon memenuhi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Wow... Kau masih sangat rapat. Padahal tadi sudah kulebarkan." Ucap Taekwoon dengan seringaian.

"Ngghh... Itu karena... Milikmu juga yang ahh terlalu besar."

Keduanya terkekeh bersama. Kemudian terdiam. Keduanya mencoba mengatur nafas yang sejak tadi tidak beraturan. Setelah itu, Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan agak khawatir,

"Jaehwan, kau bisa melakukannya?" Tangan besar Taekwoon meraih pipi Jaehwan dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Tentu."

Sedetik kemudian Jaehwan mulai bergerak perlahan. Tubuhnya ia naik turunkan di atas kemaluan pria yang ia cintai itu. Oh, Jaehwan benar-benar tak menyangka, akhirnya ia bisa melakukan ini dengan Taekwoon. Setelah ini, ia tak perlu lagi bersembunyi di kamar mandi, atau tempat sepi lainnya untuk bermastrubasi sambil mendesahkan nama Taekwoon.

"Ahh... Taekwoon _hyung_! Ah!" Tubuh Jaehwan melengkung karena seruak rasa nikmat yang kembali menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya.

Taekwoon menyeringai jahil, kemudian menunduk untuk menciumi dada Jaehwan. Hal itu membuat Jaehwan makin tergerak untuk menggerakkan pinggulnya lebih cepat. Mencari kenikmatan yang lebih. Melihat ekspresi Jaehwan yang begitu menggoda,Taekwoon tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk kembali mengekploarasi rongga mulut Jaehwan. Dilumatanya dengan kasar belah bibir tebal nan empuk itu. Perlahan, pinggulnya ikut bergerak, menghantam bokong Jaehwan yang naik-turun berlawanan arah dengannya.

"AH! _HYUNG_!" Suara desahan Jaehwan melengking tinggi. Taekwoon mengerti arti desahan itu. Ujung kejantanannya baru saja kembali menemukan prostat Jaehwan. Pria yang lebih tua itu mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, membuat Jaehwan akhirnya tak berdaya dan hanya bisa mendesah ketika titik nikmatnya dihantam berkali-kali. "Aaahhh Hyunghhh... _More_ ahhh, _faster_!"

" _Shit_ ," Taekwoon menggeram.

Agak kesulitan ia mengabulkan keinginan Jaehwan itu dengan posisi mereka ini. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk membalik posisi mereka. Dengan tanpa menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya, Taekwoon menindih tubuh Jaehwan yang kini terbaring di kasur. Dengan begitu, ia dapat memasuki Jaehwan lebih dalam. Gerakan pinggulnya pun lebih bebas.

"Ahh.. Aaahhh..." Jaehwan mendesah panjang ketika Taekwoon mulai menumbuk prostatnya dengan kecepatan jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Tangannya kembali meremas sprei putih di bawahnya, selagi bibirnya kembali dijamah oleh Taekwoon. Dan kejantanan Jaehwan yang sedari tadi menganggur akhirnya dimanjakan oleh tangan besar pria yang kini memang tengah menguasai tubuhnya. Taekwoon memijat milik Jaehwan sembari menggerakkannya dengan cepat. Selang beberapa lama kemudian, Jaehwan mulai merasakan panas yang berlebih di sekujur batang kemaluannya. Rasanya ia sudah tak bisa menahan klimaksnya. "Nnnnghh... _Hyung_ , aku mau keluar... Ahh."

"Keluarkan saja, Jae... Hhh."

"Ahh, _hyung_... Taekwoon _hyung_!"

Dengan menyerukan nama orang terkasihnya itu, Jaehwan akhirnya klimaks. Lahar putihnya itu mengotori tangan Taekwoon yang masih bertengger di sana. Meski begitu, desahan Jaehwan masih terdengar akibat Taekwoon yang belum berhenti atau sekedar memperlambat gerakannya menghujam lubang Jaehwan. Pria itu masih mencari ujung klimaksnya.

"Jaehwan... Ahh..."

"Hyung... Nnghh..."

Kini giliran Taekwoon yang merasakan laharnya hampir keluar, akibat lubang Jaehwan yang sempit itu menjepit-jepit batangannya dengan kuat. Seolah tengah memerah lahar Taekwoon agar cepat keluar dan memenuhi lubangnya.

"Jaehwan!"

"Hyunghh!"

Dengan satu hentakan dari Taekwoon dan jepitan terakhir dari Jaehwan, Taekwoon akhirnya berhasil memenuhi Jaehwan dengan spermanya. Setelah itu, keadaan mulai mereda. Hanya terdengar suara deru nafas keduanya yang pula tengah mereda. Namun pinggul Taekwoon masih sedikit bergerak lembut di dalam, masih mengeluarkan sisa-sisa cairannya.

Taekwoon menatap Jaehwan yang matanya terpejam. Kembali di lumatnya bibir Jaehwan, kini dengan selembut mungkin. Itu ia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari tubuh Jaehwan. Dan rupanya berhasil. Jaehwan tak sadar kapan Taekwoon mengeluarkan bendanya itu. Meski begitu, keduanya masih enggan melepas lumatan mereka. Terutama Jaehwan, yang akhirnya merasa berhasil merebut hati Taekwoon dari orang itu, yang namanya tak mau ia sebutkan saat ini.

Merasa membutuhkan pasokan udara, keduanya akhirnya melepaskan tautan bibir masih-masing. Kini pandangan mereka yang tak lepas dari pesona masing-masing. Taekwoon tersenyum menatap wajah Jaehwan yang lelah dan masih merona. Dadanya masih naik-turun karena nafas yang tersengal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Taekwoon sembari membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaehwan. Tangannya mengelus kepala serta wajah sahabatnya itu. Jaehwan mengangguk sembari tersenyum semanis mungkin. Taekwoon membalas senyuman itu, kemudian menarik tubuh Jaehwan kedalam sebuah pelukan. Tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang Jaehwan. Sedang sang lawan bicara hanya bisa terbelalak kaget ketika Taekwoon membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di dada bidang itu. "Terima kasih, Jae."

"U- untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah berbaik hati membantuku." Ucap Taekwoon disertai kecupan ringan di puncak kepala Jaehwan.

"Hehe... Kau tahu, kan, aku ini memang orang yang paling baik sedunia?" canda Jaehwan, berniat mengubah suasana yang sejak tadi serius jadi lebih santai. Sedang Taekwoon hanya mengangguk setuju.

Kemudian keadaan hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat memecah keheningan itu. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk menikmati kehangatan yang saling mereka bagi.

Keheningan itu pula Taekwoon jadikan kesempatan untuk lebih menyadarkan diri akan keberadaan sahabatnya. Keberadaan Jaehwan di sisinya selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun. Mengingat kembali setiap hal yang mereka lakukan bersama. Sejak awal mereka saling berkenalan, Jaehwan yang tak menjauh sedikit pun darinya meski ia sudah mengusirnya. Jaehwan yang terus merengek dan memaksa Taekwoon untuk bermain bersama meski pun bocah yang lebih tua itu sudah menolak mentah-mentah. Begitu terus hingga setahun, sampai akhirnya Taekwoon terbiasa dengan sikap rusuh Jaehwan. Entah, apa yang membuatnya dengan mudah menerima perlakuan Jaehwan itu. Mungkin karena _first impression_ yang Taekwoon dapatkan dari seorang Lee Jaehwan adalah kata 'manis'. Mengingat itu semua, Taekwoon jadi penasaran. Kenapa begitu masuk SMU, ia bisa dengan mudah memalingkan perhatiannya dari sahabatnya itu ke seorang Cha Hakyeon, yang kalau dipikir-pikir, berinteraksi dengannya saja jarang?

Di sisi lain, Jaehwan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menikmati sayang dari Taekwoon. Meski belum sebagai kekasih, Jaehwan yakin Taekwoon sedang menumpahkan rasa sayang penuh padanya saat ini. Jadi, Jaehwan tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini. _Siapa tahu_ , hanya siapa tahu, ya. Siapa tahu saja Taekwoon tidak berhasil melupakan rasa cintanya pada Hakyeon. Siapa tahu, ternyata Taekwoon masih lebih memilih Hakyeon ketimbang dirinya. Siapa tahu, kegiatan intim mereka tadi hanya Taekwoon anggap sebagai _one night stand_ untuk menghilangkan hasrat seksnya yang memuncak. Atau lebih parah lagi, siapa tahu tadi itu Taekwoon bersedia melakukannya dengan Jaehwan hanya berdasar rasa iba.

Duh, kenapa memikirkan itu membuat Jaehwan jadi bimbang? Ingin rasanya menanyakan itu pada tokoh yang jadi perbincangan otaknya saat ini, agar semuanya jelas dan tidak mengambang sebatas harapan Jaehwan.

Pria yang duduk di kelas dua SMU itu menghela nafas, untuk memantapkan diri. Kemudian ia mendongak untuk menatap wajah Taekwoon, yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Taekwoon _hyung_..." Panggilnya lembut.

"Ya?" Taekwoon membuka mata dan menatap Jaehwan sedalam mungkin.

"..." Jaehwan belum siap bersuara. Kembali mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu, pandangannya pun mulai kabur dari tujuan awal.

Taekwoon mengangkat alisnya kebingungan. Kemudian dengan lembut, dibawanya wajah Jaehwan untuk menghadapnya, serta menariknya mendekat. Ujung hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan, dan itu membuat jantung Jaehwan berdegup kencang.

"Katakan, apa yang mengganggumu?" Suara Taekwoon terdengar sangat lembut, membuat Jaehwan yakin untuk mengutarakan apa yang ada di benaknya.

" _Hyung_... Apa kau... benar-benar akan mencoba membalas perasaanku?" Tanya Jaehwan dengan tatapan lurus pada Taekwoon.

Tanpa pikir, Taekwoon menjawab dengan senyuman, "Tentu." tangannya yang masih bertengger di wajah Jaehwan mengusap pipi itu dengan lembut. "Kenapa? Kau tidak yakin? Atau kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Jaehwan terdiam. Taekwoon memandang mata Jaehwan. Ia dapat lihat sebuah keraguan dari sirat mata itu. Jadi ia tunggu sampai Jaehwan benar-benar mengungkapkan seluruh keraguan itu sendiri.

"Aku percaya padamu, _hyung_. Tapi... Bagaimana kalau kau tak berhasil? Bagaimana kalau kau tak berhasil melupakan Hakyeon _sunbae_? Bagaimana kalau pada akhirnya, kau tetap memilih Hakyeon _sunbae_ ketimbang diri-"

Jaehwan tak menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ketika Taekwoon menarik wajahnya dan mencium bibir tebal itu. Memberikan sebuah lumatan singkat pada bibir tebal itu. Anggap saja sedikit sogokan agar Jaehwan berhenti berasumsi yang tidak-tidak.

"Berhenti membicarakannya. Dengan begitu, aku akan lebih mudah melupakannya."

"Tapi _Hyung_..."

"Jaehwan- _ah_ , dengarkan aku!" Taekwoon membuat Jaehwan menatapnya dalam-dalam. "Aku mengenalmu jauh sebelum aku mengenal Hakyeon. Kenangan bersamamu jauh lebih banyak ketimbang yang kudapat bersamanya. Akan lebih mudah bagiku melupakan setiap saatku dengannya yang hanya sebesar biji kapas, ketimbang meninggalkan setiap kenangan bersamamu yang sudah sebesar pohon beringin."

" _Hyung_..."

"Aku janji, Jaehwan. Suatu saat, aku akan membalas perasaanmu. Saat ini aku hanya butuh waktu." Taekwoon kembali menarik tubuh kecil Jaehwan ke dalam dekapannya. "Bersabarlah."

Jaehwan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk dalam pelukan Taekwoon. Taekwoon tersenyum, kemudian mengecup kening Jaehwan. Setelah itu, keadaan hening sejenak. Sampai terdengar suara tawa dari pria yang lebih muda. Merasakan tubuh Jaehwan bergetar akibat tawaannya, Taekwoon terheran-heran.

"Apa yang lucu, Jae?"

"Lucu... _Hyung_ mengibaratkanku dan Hakyeon _sunbae_ sebagai pohon beringin dan biji kapas. Haha... Apa itu berarti, _hyung_ bersahabat dengan pohon beringin lebih dari sepuluh tahun, dan mencintai biji kapas sejak masuk SMU? Ahaha!"

Jaehwan tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Taekwoon merona malu. Yah, habis mau bagaimana lagi? Taekwoon bukan seorang yang puitis yang bisa mengibaratkan seseorang dengan kata kias lain yang lebih indah. Yang muncul di otaknya hanya dua hal itu.

"Hei, berhenti tertawa! Itu kan hanya kata kias!" Perintahnya dengan nada super kesal.

Tapi sang sahabat masih enggan menghentikan tawanya. Malah tawanya makin meledak.

"Gyahaha! _Hyung_ tidak pandai memakai kata kias, ya? Ahahaha!"

"Jaehwan, hentikan!"

Naik pitam, Taekwoon beranjak menggelitiki pinggang Jaehwan. Mengancamnya untuk segera menghentikan tawanya. Namun Jaehwan tetap tak berhenti. Yang ada, tawanya makin menggelegar akibat digelitiki. Taekwoon terus menggelitiki sampai tawa ledekan Jaehwan itu bercampur dengan erang kesaiktan karena Taekwoon menambahkan beberapa cubitan.

"Ahaha! Ah, iya iya, _hyung_. Maaf, ah, aku hanya bercanda, ah... Ahaha..."

Entah kenapa, di telinga Taekwoon seperti mendengar desahan-desahan kecil di antara kalimat dan gelak tawa Jaehwan itu. Seringaian mulai muncul di wajahnya, beriringan dengan berhentinya ia menggelitiki Jaehwan. Sang korban kebingungan kenapa Taekwoon berhenti begitu saja. Matanya membulat ketika ia dapati seriangaian di wajah pria yang rupanya sudah mengunci pergerakannya di atas kasur.

Oh, oh. Ada yang tidak beres.

"Kurasa aku tahu hukuman yang tepat untukmu." Bisik Taekwoon di telinga Jaehwan dengan nada sedingin mungkin. Jaehwan menenggak liurnya sendiri. "Ronde kedua akan segera dimulai, Jae..."

"Aaa! Ampun _hyung_! _Andwae_! Aaahhh~"

* * *

 **Let Me Help You**

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** Dibilangin kan, isinya desahan doang lol. Dah ah, _author_ berasa keji banget ngasih ff ini pada kalian. Yang mau _review,_ _review_ lah! Yang nggak mau, juga tetep _review_ lah! (Apa ini?)

 _See ya in my other story!_ :D


End file.
